


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... V

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... V

Когда подруги оказались в комнате, Джейн отправилась к мольберту, а Дарья уселась на кровать и щёлкнула пультом от телевизора.  “Sick Sad World”! Почти ностальгия. «Словно школьные годы вернулись — Джейн у мольберта, я сижу на кровати перед телевизором… Эпоха невинности...» Дарья поднялась со своего места, подошла к Джейн и обняла подругу за талию. Положила голову ей на плечо и поцеловала в шею. Джейн хихикнула и поёжилась — волосы Дарьи щекотали ямку у ключицы.  
\- Спокойней, Моргендорфер. Сюда могут нагрянуть в любой момент. Мои родители или сестры.  
Дарья только ещё крепче прижалась к Джейн и что-то промурлыкала ей в ухо.  
\- Так… Разыгралась…  
  
Где-то через полчаса Джейн смогла наконец вернуться к холсту. Разрумянившаяся и довольная Дарья продолжала сидеть на кровати и наблюдала за, сосредоточенно наносящей мазок за мазком, Джейн. Повисла блаженная тишина. Которую нарушил стук в дверь. Дарья пригладила волосы, а Джейн тихо проворчала себе под нос:  
\- И кто же это, наконец, решился? - оторвалась на секунду от работы и крикнула. - Войдите! Мама?  
Дарья напряглась и с лёгкой тревогой на лице уставилась на вошедшую. Аманда улыбалась:  
\- Привет, Дарья. Мы с тобой не так часто общались и потому я не могу сказать, что хорошо с тобой знакома. Мы можем поговорить?  
Дарья сглотнула:  
\- Конечно…  
Джейн воткнула в уши наушники плеера, включила его и погрузилась в работу. Поэтому даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда Аманда положила ей руку на плечо.  
\- Ты, как я вижу, сейчас занята, Джейн. Я не буду тебе мешать и о твоей учёбе и делах в колледже поговорим вечером, за ужином. Согласна?  
Джейн кивнула. Аманда вышла и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Джейн повернулась к Дарье:  
\- Ну как прошла встреча на высшем уровне?  
Дарья выглядела довольной и расслабленной:  
\- В тёплой и дружеской обстановке. Мы друг другу понравились и заключили договор о ненападении. Аманда собирается провести дополнительный раунд переговоров с Хелен и я их обеих понимаю — сюрприз так сюрприз.  
Джейн за эти годы научилась различать малейшие изменения в настроении подруги и была уверена, что Дарья не притворяется — она успокоилась, никаких репрессий со стороны Аманды не предвидится.  
\- Так о чём вы говорили?

Дарья опять обняла Джейн и поцеловала в ухо. У Дарьи появилась забавная причуда — начиная любовную игру осторожно перебирать губами колечки в ухе Лейн. Та начала жмуриться в предвкушении и почти урчать по кошачьи от удовольствия.

\- О тебе и обо мне, конечно. В основном обо мне. Где я учусь, где работаю, чем собираюсь заняться после окончания колледжа. О моих планах. О нашей квартире — твоя мама хочет навестить нас в Бостоне и посмотреть как мы устроились.  
Джейн повернула голову и поцеловала Дарью в нос:  
\- Ты ей похвасталась, что уже начала потихоньку печататься и на твой первый гонорар мы даже смогли купить новую навороченную микроволновку?  
Дарья хихикнула:  
\- Не-а.  Но я сказала, что ты начала выставляться и были благожелательные отзывы от серьёзных искусствоведов. Так что готовься — за ужином нам с тобой придётся сделать небольшую презентацию твоих достижений. Я тоже, как видишь, приглашена.  
  
\- Я могу называть тебя тётей?  
Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой. Саммер изобразила кашель пряча ехидную усмешку. И все с интересом уставились на Дарью. Она постаралась сохранить своё фирменное невозмутимое выражение лица:  
\- Да, конечно.  
Ужин пошёл дальше своим чередом.


End file.
